1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, solar cells for generating electric energy from solar energy have been particularly spotlighted.
A solar cell generally includes semiconductor parts, for example, a substrate and an emitter region, which respectively have different conductive types, for example, a p-type and an n-type and thus form a p-n junction, and electrodes respectively connected to the semiconductor parts of the different conductive types.
When light is incident on the solar cell, electrons inside the semiconductor parts become free electrons (hereinafter referred to as ‘electrons’) by the photoelectric effect. Further, electrons and holes respectively move to the n-type semiconductor (e.g., the emitter region) and the p-type semiconductor (e.g., the substrate) under the influence of the p-n junction of the semiconductor parts. The electrons moving to the emitter region and the holes moving to the substrate are respectively collected by the respective electrodes electrically connected to the emitter region and the substrate. The electrodes are connected to each other using electric wires to thereby obtain electric power.